The present invention relates generally to networks and more specifically to a method, system, apparatus and product for providing dynamic registration and configuration of mobile clients in end to end wireless/wireline Internet Protocol (IP) networks.
Various Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP)_registration and configuration network protocols exist today. Popular protocols include: Mobile IP (MIP) and Dynamic Host Configuration Protocols (DHCP). Although its primary function is providing location services and continuous connectivity to roaming users, Mobile IP also provides for flexible registration and configuration capabilities. The Mobile IP client sends registration information to a Foreign Agent to which the client is connected. The Foreign Agent can then configure the client, after getting authorization from the user""s Home Agent. While Mobile IP is a solution to manage device mobility throughout the global Internet, its costs can be too high for many applications.
For example, Mobile IP provides networks transparency above the IP layer. This transparency is achieved at a relatively high cost (e.g., triangular routing) compared to simply getting a new care-of-address. In many cases, however, this transparency is not needed, e.g., for web browsing.
The Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) provides a well-tested and widely-deployed framework for passing configuration information to network hosts. By means of dynamic allocation of IP addresses, DHCP allows for leasing of network addresses, recovery of network addresses upon expiration of those leases, as well as subsequent re-use or reallocation of network addresses. DHCP, however, was designed for hosts on a fixed LAN, not for mobile hosts roaming among commercial wireless networks.
Rapid configuration (milliseconds rather than seconds) is necessary for most roaming users. The DHCP specification says a client should, and most implementations do, perform the widely known Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) check after it receives an assigned address before the assigned address is used by the client. This checking by the client typically results in a long delay before communication can resume.
Other limitations of DHCP are that it: (a) has no facilities for detecting a move to a new subnet, (b) involves a large message size (parts of which are not needed), (c) requires a DHCP node to be a server or a relay agent, and not both, and (d) identifies machines (e.g., by MAC address) rather than users (e.g., by a network access identifier of the form such as user@domain). The fixed functionality limits architectural choices that might be attractive to wireless service providers, where a subnet router may act as a relay agent when a node first moves into the domain, but as a server for previously authorized nodes.
Given the foregoing, there is a need for a solution which can address the problems of the prior art and provide for rapid client registration and configuration of a roaming mobile host. The registration functionality would enable roaming mobile hosts to rapidly and automatically register their presence and their requirements with networks. The configuration functionality would enable networks to automatically configure roaming mobile hosts to the particular network characteristics. Moreover, there is a need for a solution which provides efficient use of scarce wireless bandwidth, allows mobile hosts to be routers, allows flexible proxies that can act as both relay or server and allows dynamic server and relay reconfiguration.
The present invention, hereinafter referred to as the Dynamic Registration and Configuration Protocol (DRCP) is a protocol directed to solving the forgoing needs. In a basic application, DRCP, although providing some new configuration capability, has no other function except registration and configuration. In more advanced applications, DRCP provides additional functionality, including providing information about the location of a network registration, service negotiation, or mobility agent.
Our invention DRCP, is built directly on User Datagram Protocol (UDP) and IP and is a lightweight dynamic configuration protocol. DRCP provides the critical functions necessary for roaming users. For example, DRCP allows rapid configuration by moving address consistency checking from the critical path. Other features and/or advantages allow; a) clients to know when to get a new address independent of the 2-layer access technology, b) efficient use of scarce wireless bandwidth, c) clients to be routers, d) dynamic addition or deletion of address pools to any DRCP node and e) message exchange without broadcast.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a system, method, apparatus and product for rapidly and dynamically registering and configuring a mobile client in a second network environment; said mobile client having traveled from a first network environment to said second network environment, said method comprising: providing a plurality of valid IP addresses associated with said second network environment for assignment to mobile clients; said valid IP addresses having been positively checked for availability; broadcasting a request for at least one of said plurality of valid IP addresses; monitoring said first network environment to sense movement of said mobile client from said first Network environment to said second network environment to provide a request for a valid IP address; and providing at least one of said plurality of valid IP addresses associated with said second network environment to be assigned to said mobile client.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data structure representing a signaling message having a small footprint to provide efficient use of scarce wireless bandwidth,
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.